


Очаровать короля

by rumble_fish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumble_fish/pseuds/rumble_fish
Summary: Ойкава Тоору, Великий Король-демон, очень не любит, когда нарушают его покой.





	

В жаркий летний день Ойкава Тоору, Великий Король-демон, по обыкновению спал в ветвях огромного дерева, что пускало свои корни в землю Проклятого леса вот уже полтора века. Ойкава облюбовал это дерево еще два десятилетия назад, когда оно было полным жизни и весело шелестело своей раскидистой кроной, давая приют птицам и зверям, обитающим в чаще. Желая отдохнуть от трудов повелителя демонов, Ойкава забирался на удобную толстую ветку и, прислонившись спиной к могучему стволу, набросив на себя покров невидимости, засыпал. Птицы, эти нахальные пичуги, быстро перестали бояться его и пели свои незатейливые песенки прямо у Ойкавы над головой, мрачный скрип почерневших ветвей вторил их пересвистыванию, и Ойкава, привыкнув за пару лет, теперь засыпал под этот шум крепко, как человеческий ребенок.

Но в этот день его разбудили не трели птиц и не стоны дерева, и не назойливый голос Куроо, считавшего, кажется, своей главной обязанностью досаждать Великому Королю глупыми вопросами и проблемами мелких бесов. Нет, Ойкаву разбудила стрела, выпущенная из лука и застрявшая в коре над его головой, точно между изогнутых рогов.

Он едва не сверзился с дерева, нелепо зачерпнув воздух рукой и махнув полой своего длинного плаща. Уставился на стрелу: оперение у нее было черно-рыжее. Ойкава гневно раздул ноздри и свесил голову вниз, выискивая наглеца, которого следовало немедленно поразить проклятьем, чтобы неповадно было.

Посреди поляны стоял человек, молодой, высокий; Ойкава несколько мгновений рассматривал его гладкие черные волосы и зеленый плащ, спадающий с плеч. В одной руке юноша держал лук, а другой уже тянулся к колчану за новой стрелой.

Ойкава спросонья подумал было, что это еще один наивный человечек, которому не терпится вписать себя в ярмарочные баллады как героя, выступившего против Короля-демона и сложившего буйную пустую голову. Но потом он вспомнил, что скрыл себя невидимостью, а еще что Ивайзуми недавно собирался обучить Киндаичи и Куними стрельбе из лука, а значит, сложил два и два Ойкава, именно на этом дереве его подданные тренировались и именно здесь нарисовали круглую мишень.

Он страдальчески возвел глаза к небу, но смотреть на юного лучника было все-таки интереснее. Тот повертел в пальцах стрелу, словно подозревал ее в сговоре с предыдущей, улизнувшей далеко от цели. Потом прижал к тетиве, как следует натянул лук и выстрелил. Ойкава небрежно повел подбородком. Стрела, поменяв траекторию полета, вонзилась у самых корней.

Теперь ему отлично было видно лицо, и Ойкава едва не свалился со своей ветки от смеха.

— Какое прекрасное оружие в таких неумелых руках, — пропел он, сперва как можно изящнее усевшись и лишь затем сняв невидимость. Человек резко вскинул голову, Ойкава помахал ему рукой.

— Я хороший стрелок, — сказал тот, и его верхняя губа недовольно приподнялась, что развеселило Ойкаву еще больше. — Это какая-то недобрая магия здесь, в лесу.

— Ну, он ведь все-таки Проклятый, — Ойкава покачал ногой, полюбовался на белый носок сапога. — И что же ты забыл в этом недобром месте?

— Отдыхаю я тут, — замявшись, сказал юноша, и было очевидно, что ответ он придумал наспех, неумело соврав.

— И охотишься? — вкрадчиво подсказал Ойкава.

— Нет, ведь в этом лесу нельзя.

— Верно, верно. А знаешь, почему?

— Нельзя и нельзя, — пожал плечами юноша. — Всегда так было.

— По указу Великого Короля-демона! — провозгласил Ойкава, сопроводив слова красивым жестом и вновь едва не упав. На юношу это представление не произвело никакого впечатления.

Ойкава сердито спрыгнул на землю и подошел к нему.

— Ну хотя бы о Великом Короле-то ты должен знать, невежда!

— Сказки в детстве слышал, — заявил юноша, не удивившись и после такого невероятного спуска. — Даже если эти земли принадлежат Королю-демону или кому там, скоро ему придется потесниться.

— Это почему же? — клацнул клыками Ойкава.

— Так война ведь. Неужели вы не знаете, что в эти края идет война?

Ойкава нетерпеливо отмахнулся. Человеческие войны его не интересовали уже пять веков как.

— А ты, видно, сынок какого-нибудь лорда, — сказал он, окидывая юношу насмешливым взглядом с головы до пят. — Раз отдыхаешь себе в лесу, пока где-то война готовится. Весь такой чистенький и нарядный.

И возмутительно красивый, подумал Ойкава вдобавок. Давно уже он не видел людей так близко и успел забыть, какими красивыми они бывают. Не все из них, конечно, но этот человечек точно был в его вкусе: высокий, стройный, ясноглазый. Угрюмый, но в этом тоже было что-то занятное. Ойкава сощурился и обошел юношу кругом.

— Белый как снег, румяный как кровь, — протянул он, — чернявый как черное дерево…

А ведь уже много столетий у него не было человека, задумался Ойкава. Или вообще хоть кого-то. Куроо — тот любил “возиться с человечками” и Ойкаве часто показывал кого-нибудь в магическом кристалле, предлагая забрать себе для забавы, но Ойкава всегда был слишком занят.

Он и не заметил в итоге, как стал проводить дни в обществе птиц и желудей. 

— Так! — он наставил на юношу палец, и тот вздрогнул. — Как, говоришь, тебя зовут?

— Я не говорил. Кагеяма Тобио.

— И тебе, верно, очень не хочется воевать, Тобио-чан? — Ойкава снова обогнул его и оказался у Кагеямы за спиной, прижался вплотную. — Война — это страшно и грязно. И там умирают. Или, еще хуже, становятся некрасивыми. А ты ведь даже в дерево с десяти шагов не попадешь. Ну зачем тебе идти воевать?

Кагеяма замер, будто околдованный — хотя Ойкава был уверен, что не накладывал на него чары. Пока.

— Я хороший стрелок, — упрямо повторил Кагеяма, но не сдвинулся с места. Должно быть, сражен моей дьявольской красотой, подумал Ойкава.

— Да-да, я не сомневаюсь. Давай я покажу тебе, как это делается.

Он обнял Кагеяму со спины, подул в ухо. Накрыл своей ладонью руку, сжимавшую тетиву.

— Я умею стрелять, — заспорил Кагеяма, напрягшись всем телом. Но он все еще не отодвигался. Ойкава улыбнулся.

— Натяни, — шепнул он. — Тетиву.

Ухо Кагеямы стремительно заливалось краской, как и щека. 

И почему он так долго не искал себе человека, досадливо вздохнул Ойкава. Того и гляди сам очаруется, а это совсем не нужно.

Тетиву они натянули вместе. Рука Кагеямы не дрожала, и Ойкава понял, что стрелять он действительно учился, должно быть, с малых лет. И лук был подогнан исключительно под него. Сынок аристократа, пофыркал про себя Ойкава. С такими игрушками в прежние времена он быстро расставался: слишком капризные, изнеженные и высокомерные, все равно что с самим собой сойтись, невыносимо скучно.

Но, может быть, этот мальчишка все же не такой, подумал Ойкава, когда стрела сорвалась с тетивы и угодила точно в центр — Ивайзуми и правда нарисовал мишень белой краской на стволе.

— Метко, — выдохнул Ойкава, обнимая Кагеяму крепче. Тот невозмутимо высвободился из его рук и пошел к дереву. Положил ладонь на темную кору, поднял голову, и ветер отбросил ему со лба длинную челку. Ойкава невольно залюбовался.

Где-то послышался протяжный звук рога. Прокатился и замер невдалеке.

Ойкава и глазом не успел моргнуть, как Кагеяма сорвался с места и побежал мимо него куда-то вглубь леса.

— Эй! — возмутился Ойкава ему в спину. — Ты куда это?

— Простите! Я еще приду! В другой раз!

Ойкава поднял руку, щелкнул пальцами… Но магия не работала.

— Вот же мелкий засранец, — зашипел он. — Королевская кровь?

Пять веков назад в его владения все же вторглась война. Ойкава легко мог победить, но ценой стали бы утомительная возня и некрасивые горы человеческих трупов, от которых его демонам пришлось бы избавляться, загрязняя небеса, воду и землю. Ойкава не зря был Великим, Прекрасным и Мудрым среди прочих своих официальных титулов. Он любезно предложил тому человечку, что сидел тогда на троне соседней страны, договориться. По магическому контракту он, Король-демон, не мог использовать чары на тех, в чьих жилах бежала даже разбавленная многократно королевская кровь. Король же обязался запретить своим подданым беспокоить Ойкаву в его землях и разрешил ему наказывать нарушителей границ на свое усмотрение.

С тех пор Ойкаве не попадались потомки короля, да не так уж и ветвист оказался его род, изредка докладывала следившая за соседней страной Шимизу. Конечно, без измен и лжи за пять веков не обошлось, так что теперь королевская кровь парой капель могла бежать и в каком-нибудь кузнице или прачке. Или вот в этом мальчишке-лучнике, что, как назло, приглянулся Ойкаве.

Но почему же он так стремительно убежал?

Ойкава едва успел накинуть на себя невидимость, когда на поляну вышли двое людей.

— Куда же он подевался? Вот ведь идиот, — процедил сквозь зубы один, долговязый, светловолосый. Сильно сощурился — явно плохо видел.

— Ищет короля, как и мы, — примирительно произнес второй, веснушчатый, державший в руке рог. — Сам знаешь, у него больше шансов, чем у нас.

— Зачем мы вообще напрягаемся? Пусть бы вовсе потерялись оба, меньше хлопот станет.

А он и Куними нашли бы общий язык, подумал Ойкава.

Веснушчатый согласно прыснул, и они с долговязым удалились неспешным шагом.

Ищут короля, подумал Ойкава. Значит, Кагеяма — один из королевских лучников. Почетно, должно быть. Но что этот король забыл в его, Ойкавы, лесу? Или за пять веков людишки успели позабыть о контракте с Королем-демоном?

Ойкава сердито запахнулся в плащ и отправился в свой замок: Куроо обещал сегодня сыграть с ним в карты на желание.

А кроме того, нужно было поискать тот контракт и почитать, что там было сказано мелким шрифтом о случаях, позволявших его нарушить.

 

*

Кагеяма появился у дерева с мишенью на следующий день. Ойкава пришел в свое обычное время, около полудня, а тот, очевидно, тренировался уже давно: ствол был утыкан стрелами. Ойкава спрятался и какое-то время наблюдал за Кагеямой. Он оказался превосходным лучником, с поразительной меткостью и чувством цели. Не иначе как в первый раз стрела и правда притянулась на его, Ойкавы, магию. Во сне он порой плохо себя контролировал, оттого это дерево, на котором он часто спал, сейчас медленно умирало. Магия Короля-демона не могла его не отравить.

С людьми рано или поздно происходило то же. Не то чтобы Ойкаву это когда-либо останавливало.

Он смотрел на Кагеяму и вспоминал вчерашнюю беседу с Куроо. Все же тому не было равных по части уловок и обманок. Контракт можно обойти, заявил Куроо — Ойкаве пришлось попотеть, чтобы обыграть его в карты и потребовать в качестве желания помощь. Нужно лишь заставить Кагеяму совершить что-то непростительное, вписанное в контракт. Например, поохотиться в лесу. Или сделать так, чтобы он захотел пойти с Ойкавой сам, по доброй воле — этот вариант Куроо отмел как “сомнительный”, и Ойкава на ночь обратил его в кошку.

Но все же решил действовать наверняка. Кагеяма уже совершил нечто непростительное, сбежав от него с таким безразличием, так что Ойкава полагал себя в полном праве его обхитрить.

Он принял обличие оленя. Олень этот был точной копией красавца вожака стада, что издавна жило у западной границы земель Ойкавы. Ойкава нередко общался с вожаком на оленьем языке и даже сумел подружиться. Зверей Ойкава любил, в отличие от птиц.

Он вскинул красивую, увенчанную рогами голову и неторопливо вышел из-за деревьев, изящно переступая длинными ногами. Любой охотник при виде такой добычи схватился бы сперва за сердце, а потом за оружие. Или сперва за оружие, а потом за сердце. Подстрелить такого оленя — чего еще может желать обычный глупый человечек с луком, пусть даже в нем по нелепой случайности и есть толика королевской крови?

Ойкава замер, устремив на Кагеяму олений взгляд.

Кагеяма потрясенно вздохнул, глаза его расширились, руки крепче стиснули лук. Давай, стреляй, мысленно подбодрил его Ойкава, соблазнительно поводя шеей. Кагеяма с его меткостью наверняка попадет без промаха, но Ойкава готов был потерпеть кратковременную боль. Потом оковы контракта спадут, и можно будет делать с Кагеямой что угодно.

Он едва не облизнулся при этой мысли, вовремя сообразив, что показывающий язык олень может вогнать Кагеяму в ступор.

Тот, впрочем, и так не шевелился, уставившись на Ойкаву-оленя во все глаза. Его скулы порозовели от волнения. Белый как снег, румяный как кровь, с собственнической нежностью снова подумал Ойкава. Он грациозно наклонил голову, не сводя взгляда с Кагеямы.

Кагеяма медленно поклонился в ответ, опустив лук. А потом и вовсе оставил его лежать на земле, вместе с почти пустым колчаном, и шагнул к Ойкаве. Ойкава запаниковал и едва не отшатнулся, когда Кагеяма несмело протянул руку и погладил его по лбу, по шее.

— Красивый, — восхищенно сказал Кагеяма.

“И что ты делаешь, глупое создание?” — вертелось у Ойкавы в голове. Кагеяма гладил и гладил его, и улыбался широкой, дурацкой, счастливой улыбкой, от которой у Ойкавы что-то неправильно екало в груди — кто знает, как эти олени устроены, — и хотелось подставляться под прикосновения теплой руки. Так дойдет до того, что я разрешу ему на мне покататься, подумал Ойкава и испугался, представив. Дернулся в сторону, воинственно стукнул копытом о землю, нацелив рога. Кагеяма торопливо отступил, выставил перед собой раскрытые ладони.

— Я не буду стрелять в тебя, — заявил он. — Не бойся.

Лучше бы ты стрелял, мысленно огрызнулся на него Ойкава. Вот что Кагеяме стоило? Так нет, нашелся же тут… приручатель.

— Дурак ты, Тобио-чан, — сказал ему Ойкава. Показал язык и с достоинством удалился, помахивая хвостиком.

 

*

— В последнее время по нашему лесу бегают просто толпы людей, — жизнерадостно сообщил Куроо и довольно потянулся. Приложился к кальяну снова и прочувствованно выдохнул дым. Дым медленно сложился в полумесяц и растаял под потолком.

— Отвратительно.

— Там есть такой симпатяга-очкарик…

— Пфф.

— Так и хочется заманить его к себе. Как ты думаешь…

— Мы тут ищем способ помочь стать счастливым мне, Великому Королю Ойкаве, или твои мимолетные интрижки обсуждаем? — кисло спросил Ойкава. Он сидел на краю стола и невесело болтал ногами, время от времени отгоняя от себя очередную дымную луну Куроо.

— Ну почему же мимолетные. Я способен на серьезные чувства!

Ойкава щелкнул пальцами, и Куроо еще минуту выражал свои серьезные чувства исключительно мяуканьем.

— Мря-дно, — прокашлялся он потом. — То есть, ладно. Соблазни человечка, Ойкава, да и все.

— Я ведь тебе уже говорил, мои чары…

— Чары! А как же твоя внешность? Не стоит забывать про такую вещь, как язык нашего тела!

Ойкава, скорбно дергавший себя за рога, замер.

— Действительно, — он выпрямился. — А ты бываешь полезным.

— Обращайся, — осклабился Куроо и мечтательно наколдовал еще одну луну.

 

Что за король так упорно шатался ненайденным в его лесу, Ойкава не знал и знать не хотел, но Кагеяма пересек границу его владений и на третий день. Нужно будет как-то потом поблагодарить венценосного придурка, подумал Ойкава, наблюдая с дерева за решительно шагавшим Кагеямой. Кагеяма шел именно тем путем, на который Ойкава рассчитывал.

Мимо озера.

Когда Кагеяма показался из-за деревьев, Ойкава уже был готов и занял стратегическую позицию. По колено в воде, спиной к берегу, закинув руки за голову и красиво изогнувшись.

Одежды на Ойкаве не было.

Шорох шагов Кагеямы стих. Ойкава усмехнулся и замурлыкал под нос, потом нагнулся и, набрав воды в горсть, плеснул на грудь. Погладил себя по животу продуманно неспешным жестом.

Обернулся.

Кагеяма стоял как вкопанный, и лицо его полыхало как сигнальный костер. Только смотрел он вовсе не на Ойкаву, а себе под ноги. В вытянутой руке Кагеяма сжимал сдернутый с плеч зеленый плащ.

— Кажется, кто-то украл вашу одежду! — крикнул он, по-прежнему старательно не глядя. — Держите!

Ойкаву так перекосило, что он не сразу смог заговорить.

Быстро произнес про себя задом наперед заклинание вызова демонического Бешеного пса и потом, уже ласковым тоном, откликнулся:

— Тобио-чан! Давно не виделись!

— Угу, — сказал Кагеяма, продолжая полыхать и отворачиваться.

Ну что за наглый паршивец, подумал Ойкава и направился к берегу, с плеском шагая по воде. Он вышел на траву и приблизился к Кагеяме.

— Давай сюда свой плащ.

Кагеяма расправил плотную зеленую ткань и протянул, наконец-то глянув на Ойкаву. Плащ Ойкава взял. А потом уронил.

— Ох, какой я неловкий.

Кагеяма громко сглотнул.

— Как дела в твоем неладном королевстве? — выпрямившись и неторопливо кутаясь в плащ, спросил Ойкава. — Все воюете?

— Вот-вот начнем, — пробурчал Кагеяма, продолжая краснеть. — Я поэтому и пришел.

— Что-что? — Ойкава приложил ладонь к уху. — Мне послышалось, или ты сказал, что очень рад меня видеть?

— Послышалось.

Ойкава протяжно вздохнул.

— И почему именно такой безнадежный человек, как ты… Ладно, Тобио. Зачем пришел?

— Вы, кажется, тут живете, — начал Кагеяма и споткнулся. — И всех тут знаете…

— Более-менее, — закивал Ойкава, продолжая расстегивать ремень на его куртке. — И что?

— А вы не знаете… Здешнего короля?

Ойкава отбросил ремень и скользнул ладонью под край куртки. Живот Кагеямы оказался плоским и гладким.

— Положим, знаю, — согласился Ойкава очень довольным голосом, лаская горячую кожу, плавно обводя пупок.

— Мне нужно, — Кагеяма задохнулся. — Нужно с ним поговорить. Нужна его помощь.

— О, Ойкава-сан тебе с удовольствием поможет.

— Ойкава-сан? — повторил Кагеяма своим глуховатым голосом, и он вздрогнул. — Вы проводите меня к нему?

Вот он, заветный момент, подумал Ойкава. Он последует за мной сам, добровольно, а когда окажется в моем замке, то уже не сможет уйти.

Он посмотрел в лицо Кагеяме: плотно сжатые губы с опущенными уголками, тревожная морщинка между бровей.

— Глупый Тобио-чан, — прошептал Ойкава. — Ничего так и не понял.

— Что? — нахмурился еще больше Кагеяма, и тут из леса выскочило трое: долговязый очкарик, его веснушчатый приятель и еще один, малорослый, рыжий. Этот рыжий завопил на всю округу и сразу вызвал у Ойкавы приступ изжоги:

— Нашли!

— Ваше величество, — протянул очкарик, глядя на Кагеяму в упор. — А мы вас потеряли. Третий день ищем. Чем это вы тут занимаетесь?

Его взгляд мельком скользнул по завернутому в плащ Ойкаве, по его руке, все еще задиравшей куртку, и вернулся к лицу Кагеямы, которое приняло жуткое и смущенное выражение.

— “Величество”? — переспросил Ойкава и неохотно убрал ладонь.

— Ваше величество, — веснушчатый покосился на очкарика и почтительно поклонился Кагеяме. — У нас срочное донесение от капитана Савамуры. Войска Шираторизавы вторглись на наши территории с севера.

— Проклятье, — выругался Кагеяма и шагнул к ним. — Ушиджима ведет войско?

— Да, ваше величество.

Ойкава с изумлением смотрел на него. Потом протянул руку и дернул за куртку.

— Тобио-чан?

— Прошу меня простить, — вежливо произнес Кагеяма. — Мне нужно идти.

— Куда?

— На войну.

Как же я сразу не понял, подумал Ойкава, разжав пальцы. Это же так очевидно, стоит лишь взглянуть на него.

Король кивнул ему и отвернулся, собираясь уходить.

— Подожди, — властно сказал Ойкава. — Я — Ойкава-сан, Великий Король. Повелитель демонов. Что ты хотел от меня?

— Великий Король!.. — задохнулся рыжий коротышка. Кагеяма оглянулся.

— Ойкава-сан?..

— Да, да, говори уже!

— Помощь, — отрывисто сказал Кагеяма и почему-то снова покраснел. — Король этой страны однажды уже воевал с некромантами Шираторизавы, как я слышал.

— И проиграл, — проворчал Ойкава, разом помрачнев. — Мы воевали много лет. Было много битв. Но…

— В этот раз мы не проиграем, — спокойно ответил Кагеяма. — У нас есть я.

— Ха! — не удержался Ойкава. — Если Шираторизаву по-прежнему ведет Ушивака…

— И я не один, — продолжил Кагеяма. — Но я хотел предложить союз.

Древние чары рушились вокруг них, Ойкава чувствовал это. Мелкий шрифт магического контракта, та самая часть, прямо над подписями сторон и печатями, которую никто не читает.

— Посмотрим, — вздернул подбородок Ойкава. — Не могу же я отправиться на войну голышом.

— Это был бы сильный удар для Ушиваки, — донесся откуда-то сбоку голос Куроо. — Привет, Цукки. Привет, все остальные.

— Цукки? — спросил Ойкава.

— Цукки? — спросил веснушчатый.

Очкарик поджал губы.

— Куроо-сан.

— Восхитительно, — заулыбался Куроо. — Мне уже не терпится отправиться в поход.

— Мне тоже! — заявил рыжий и встал у плеча Кагеямы. Ойкаве он нравился меньше и меньше с каждой секундой.

— Ойкава-сан, — Кагеяма все это время не сводил с него взгляда. — Мне нужно многое у вас узнать. Я бы хотел многому научиться у вас.

— Тобио-чан, — пропел Ойкава под сдавленное фырканье Куроо, — нельзя же так в лоб.

— Что? — не понял Кагеяма.

— Пойдемте-ка я вам тут все покажу, — сказал громко Куроо и, сделав широкий шаг вперед, ненавязчиво приобнял очкарика за плечи. Пришлось постараться, ведь тот изо всех сил уклонялся.

Но с некоторыми талантами Куроо все же было не поспорить.

— А как же поход? — спросил рыжий.

— Пойдем, Хината, — веснушчатый потянул его в сторону. — Поход начнется завтра.

— А сегодня? — не унимался тот.

— А сегодня, — сказал Ойкава, — начнется кое-что другое.

Он опустил веки, слушая, как уходит шумная компания. “Что Великий Король имел в виду?” — не переставал спрашивать рыжий.

— Ну, Тобио-чан, — не открывая глаз, произнес Ойкава, — а ты не хочешь узнать, что имел в виду Великий Король?

Он ощущал взгляд Кагеямы. Потом — теплое дыхание на своем лице.

— Мне кажется, — сказал Кагеяма негромко, — что я знаю.

Столько лет, подумал Ойкава. Столько веков он ждал его.

Своего человека.

— Нашелся тут на мою голову...

А потом ощущений стало много, слишком много, и внезапно Ойкава понял, что это все-таки с ним произошло. 

Он очаровался.


End file.
